memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Online locations
List of locations referenced in Star Trek Online. :The references in this section reflect location references from the common areas of the game such as introductions and travel between missions. References from specific missions will be listed at the missions' own pages. Locations Planetary locales ;Bajor : Hathon Stations and outposts :Deep Space 9 • Deep Space Station K-7 • Earth Spacedock • Empok Nor • Ganalda Space Station • S'harien Station • Starbase 1 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 39-Sierra • Starbase 114 • Starbase 157 • Trivas Planets and planetoids :Aelas IV • Algira • Arawath • Bajor • Kassae IV • Kinjer Prime • Korvat • Lackey III • Memory Alpha • Orion I • Orion III • P'Jem • Qo'noS • • Una II • • Vor II • Capella IV • Ferenginar Star systems :Aelas • Alhena • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Trianguli • Alth'ndor system • Bajor system • Bellatrix • Beta Pavonis JK-838 • Beta Ursae Majoris • Cardassia system • Chapel system • Culver system • Draylon system • Elwing system • Eta Eridani • Gamma Orionis • Gorath system • Haakona • Hadron • Hobus system • Icari • Iota Pavonis • Kinjer • Kinjun system • Koolhas • Lackey • Lateri system • Liuen system • Malon system • Omega Leonis • Orellius • Orion system • Pi Canis Majoris • P'Jem system • Psi Velorum • Qo'noS system • Rator system • Regulus • Reimers system • Reytan • Sierra • Sirius • SPR 5195 system • Toron system • Traelus • Una • Vendor system • Vor • Vulcan system • Xarantine • Zeta Andromedae Stellar regions :Aenigma Nebula • Afehirr Nebula • Azlesa Expanse • Azure Nebula • Bajoran wormhole • Bassen Rift • Betreka Nebula • B'Tran Cluster • ChoS Nebula • Eridan Belt • fluidic space • the galaxy • Hromi Cluster • mirror universe • Mutara Nebula • Rolor Nebula • T'Kanis Nebula • Zenas Expanse Sectors :Aldebaran sector • Algira sector • Almatha sector • Arawath sector • Archanis sector • B'Moth sector • Bajor sector • Bellatrix sector • Bolarus sector • Cardassia sector • Cestus sector • Devron sector • Donatu sector • Dorvan sector • Galdonterre sector • Hromi sector • Hyralon sector • Kalandra sector • Kora sector • Mempa sector • Mutara sector • Mylasa sector • Onias sector • Orias sector • Orion sector • Qo'noS sector • Qu'Vat sector • Risa sector • Sierra sector • Tarod sector • Teneebia sector • Vanden sector • Vendor sector • Vulcan sector • Xarantine sector • Z-6 sector Sector blocks :Alpha Centauri sector block • Alpha Trianguli sector block • Beta Ursae sector block • Eta Eridani sector block • Gamma Orionis sector block • Iota Pavonis sector block • Omega Leonis sector block • Orellius sector block • Pi Canis sector block • Psi Velorum sector block • Regulus sector block • Sirius sector block • Zeta Andromedae sector block Mapped regions category:lists References